The invention generally relates to a predictive encoding circuit for encoding pixel values of pictures composed of pixels, and to a predictive decoding circuit for converting the pixel values thus encoded into the original pixel values.
Circuits of this type may form part of a television broadcasting system, in which case the encoding circuit forms part of the broadcasting transmitter and each TV receiver is provided with a decoding circuit. Encoding and decoding circuits combined may also form part of a video recorder or any other storage system such as a still picture video camera and the associated display module.